Sunday Snoozes
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Blake hated this part of the morning when Yang left her. It was the moment that destroyed the possibility of continuing their lazy moments of close proximity – as soon as someone got out of bed, the subtle magic was gone.


**I just wanted to write a lazy morning girlfriends scenario and I don't know why. I love these kind of scenes and I wanted to share it~**

 **Dedicated to saucytango! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Sunday Snoozes

Yang snored herself awake that morning and was fairly surprised to discover that none of her teammates – mainly Weiss – hadn't already woken her with a pillow smacked to her head.

Such was typically the brawler's fate whenever she snored so loudly and excessively.

It wasn't uncommon that Weiss would wake irked and grumbling, clamber out of bed with her pillow in-tow, and hurl it up over the side of Yang's bunk to silence her.

Weekend mornings were when Yang was most commonly subject to such soft abuse, but this morning she considered herself lucky to be the first one awake.

Blinking her eyes open, she needed to rub them for a moment before she could actually focus her vision.

The events from the previous night came flooding back to her one by one.

Ruby had declared a movie night, Weiss had declared she would stay up at least until 3AM to counter Yang's bet that she couldn't, Blake had been the one to initiate a pillow fight somewhere along the lines to shut her partner up from all the lame jokes she'd been making as they watched the movies, and Yang had been betrayed by all three of her teammates in the fight.

She could still remember lying splayed on her back against the floor, crushed ever so softly by a pile of pillows. Blake had pointedly collapsed on top of her, then Weiss had gracefully curled up beside her, leaving the finale of "dog pile!" to Ruby as she'd jumped on top all three of them.

As the older girls were groaning and wheezing after having Ruby propelled on top of them, Zwei's hyperactive paws had scrambled him all the way up to the top of the pile, the cherry on top to their beautiful tangled mess.

They'd all simply laughed for a while before Blake had dug Yang out, as per the blonde's request.

In the end, Weiss had fallen asleep sitting up at the foot of her bed at 2:56AM, and Ruby had slumped at her side and joined her not long afterward. Blake and Yang had finished watching the film that had been on-screen before calling it a night themselves, cleaning up the room, returning pillows to their proper beds, turning off the TV and throwing away discarded snack wrappers that had gone under Weiss' radar.

Yang had then scooped her sleeping sister up into her arms, but knew it was too risky to deposit her up in her own bunk, lest she risk waking her. So after a brief consultation with Blake, they agreed to put them both in Weiss' bed for the night. Blake had decided against rousing Weiss and having her get to bed on her own.

"She's only a few feet away," the Faunus girl had said with a smile. "I can carry her."

"Okay~" Yang had hummed. "Just don't ever let her know you princess carried her to bed late one night. You'll get a good lecturing, I'm sure."

So Blake had cradled Weiss into her arms as well, and together she and Yang had laid the girls into bed side by side, pulling the blankets up over their shoulders.

After kissing Ruby goodnight, Yang had requested permission to 'crash' on Blake's bed that night, having been too exhausted to climb up to her own.

"And besides," she'd reasoned. "After seeing those two cuddlin' up all nice and warm together, I'd be jealous if I had to sleep all by myself~"

And so, Blake had allowed her girlfriend to share her bed with playful reluctance.

They'd fallen asleep even before Yang could finish murmuring her goodnight wishes.

Which led her to the present.

When she'd curled up for bed last night beside her girlfriend, she'd been comfortably tucked beneath the blankets and Blake's arm.

But now, Blake's neat and tidy bed certainly had evidence that it'd been slept in by a girl with golden hair.

The blankets had been tossed about, probably by Yang herself in her usual, unconscious effort to fight away any unnecessary heat that wasn't produced by her semblance.

Late-morning sunlight slipped into the room in bright beams past the curtains, illuminating the white sheets underneath. One of Yang's legs was trapped by a coiled sheet – evidence that she'd done quite a bit of rolling about last night – whereas her other leg was dangling off the side of the bed.

For a moment, she simply laid there, her eyes trained on the underside of her own bed, which was a bit of an odd angle for her.

She listened to the sounds of her precious teammates sleeping. The lighter, calmer breathing she could distinguish as Weiss', and the one interrupted by the occasional mumble or snore was undoubtedly Ruby. The one with the whistle in it was definitely Zwei, likely curled up somewhere at the foot of Weiss' bed.

Then, there was the closer, deeper set of breaths coming from her other side.

Slowly, cautiously, as not to disturb her partner, Yang rolled herself over as best she could.

She wasn't sure what kind of a scene she'd been expecting to discover, but it sure as heck hadn't been the one she actually found.

Blake was facing her, lying on her side with her hands curled up before her chest. Her loose hair had gotten a bit messy in the night, stray locks decorating her figure, framing her face and curling around her shoulders. Her expression was tranquil, the epitome of peaceful, and Yang smiled to herself, knowing Blake hadn't been plagued by a single nightmare last night. Her Faunus ears weren't perked nor drooping, but sat at a comfortable position somewhere in between.

Yang slid a little closer, the grin never leaving her face all the while. She watched as Blake slept, her side and shoulder rising and falling gently, evenly.

Yang could recall far too many instances when she'd woken in the middle of the night and jumped down off her bed to find Blake a sweating, whimpering mess, gasping out strangled screams as night terrors clawed at her mind and made her heart tremble.

If Yang could have one wish in the world, she wouldn't use it on herself to find answers; she'd simply wish that Blake and Ruby and Weiss could sleep soundly and safely like this every night.

But until she could somehow obtain such a wish, Yang would have to do the work herself in always helping them rest well to the best of her abilities.

She engraved this image of Blake into her heart; Yang didn't think she'd ever seen her so at ease before. She wanted to see Blake like this more often, at the very least when she slept.

For a while, Yang simply traced her eyes over her girlfriend's outline, sculpting Blake's form into her memory so the blonde may look back on this moment whenever she pleased.

The soft breaths continued to bless her ears consistently, and Yang couldn't help but reach out to her.

Carefully, she brushed her fingers through Blake's hair, smoothing out a few of the locks as best she could without the risk of waking her.

With controlled, deliberate slowness, Yang slipped one arm beneath Blake's body, just between the space where her girlfriend's cheek met the pillow and where her shoulder met the mattress. Yang curled her arm behind the girl's head, giving her better access to stroke at her luscious dark hair.

Her other hand went to spread over Blake's upturned side, right over her ribs. Yang rubbed softly, closing her eyes, simply wanting to feel her breathe.

It was a strange desire, but after they'd established their romantic affections for one another, Yang had found there was a certain level of physical contact that was necessary to keep that spark alive. She had strange urges just to be _close_ to Blake, to feel her breathing, to listen to her heartbeat. Probably to prove all of this was real and not just some elaborate hoax of her mind.

Yang decided to indulge herself, dipping her head down to Blake's chest and turning her head to one side. She shifted her girlfriend just a little bit in her arms, angling her a bit more conveniently. Yang pressed an ear to the girl's collar, resting lightly at first as she sought out her favorite sound.

In the spot she'd selected, Blake's heartbeat was just a faint thudding, like the drums of a parade the next town over. The blonde shifted a bit to one side and pulled Blake closer. She moved a few more times until she found the spot where Blake's pulse thumped the loudest.

With a sigh, Yang closed her eyes and listened - simply listened - to that wonderful rhythm. Her hands moved to idly caress onyx tresses, and to pet small circles over the girl's hip.

She hadn't even fully been aware of the fact that the hand in Blake's hair had snuck up to her Faunus ears to touch fur. The action sparked an unconscious rumble beneath Blake's heartbeat, one Yang heard clearly.

Okay, maybe _that_ was her favorite sound.

Her hands continued to move, slowly but surely, intent to rouse Blake with a gradual patience - to have her wake drearily and find herself being treated tenderly by Yang's careful hands.

Yang continued to listen, the steady beat of Blake's heart quickly becoming something she couldn't so easily pull away from. Her hands continued to stroke, scratch, and circle.

The purr grew louder, fuller, more irresistibly adorable.

Yang had woken herself by snoring too loudly that morning, but Blake ended up waking herself by purring too loudly.

It was the soft sound that slipped past her girlfriend's lips that told Yang she'd successfully completed her mission.

The hearty purr, accompanied by a more timid, "mm..." had her smile expanding tenfold, nearly from ear to ear.

She could feel Blake moving on her own now, hands stretching out only to be met with firm shoulders, jaws parting to find her chin hitting a tangle of blonde hair. The purr started to die away, but the pulse remained, and Yang savored the last few seconds without words.

But when Blake did speak, it was far from anything Yang didn't want to hear.

"Yang..."

Her voice was raspy from lack of use overnight, and she sounded almost distracted, still snared gently in the alluring trap of slumber. Yang rubbed her side and back for another moment, feeling her girlfriend sigh in bliss.

"Yang..." she whispered again.

From the way she was talking, Yang could assume she was struggling to keep her eyelids open.

"Morning, Blakey~" she hummed into the girl's collar. "Want me to stop?"

"...I didn't say that."

"Got'cha."

Yang continued what she was doing, continued to hold her and elicit that familiar, pleasant purr.

It was an added bonus when she got the favor returned unto her, feeling Blake lazily slip her arms around Yang's back and run her nails lightly through her hair and over her shirt. Yang let out a purr of her own, and the way Blake's heart quickened a bit beneath her ear told the blonde it had probably been more of an embarrassing moan kind of deal, but she hardly cared.

She didn't stop what she was doing for a while yet, taking everything slowly. She matched her own breathing to Blake's, kept her eyes half-lidded, her hands stroking in long, light motions. The purr beneath her cheek was sending warm vibrations through Yang's neck and torso, a faint tickling sensation she wished would never leave. The hands in her hair and running down her back were like heaven, to say the very least.

Only when her arm started to become numb did she have to move a bit, reluctantly pulling her ear away from Blake's chest, though the memory of the girl's pulse still beat in her eardrum for a moment afterward.

Yang moved herself upward a bit until they were eye-level on the pillow, though she still had her arms looped around her girlfriend in a similar hold as to what Blake had on her. Yang smiled brightly, leaning in to brush their noses together.

"Morning~" she said again. "Did you sleep alright?"

Blake's ears lifted as Yang reached up to scratch at the bases, and she released another sigh.

"I think 'alright' would be a grave understatement," she replied. "I slept... better than ever, I think. And I can say for sure that this is my favorite way to wake up."

"My pleasure!" Yang cooed, kissing her cheek.

"Are the others awake?"

"Nah. The kids are out cold, all cuddled up together like a couple of lovebirds."

"So, what does that make us?"

Yang chuckled at her cheeky question and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, well I guess that'd make us girlfriends."

Blake shrugged and nuzzled her in return.

"I guess can accept that."

"Well, thank god. 'Cause if ya didn't, then I wouldn't be able to do _this_ ~"

Yang leaned in and pressed a long, sloppy kiss to her lips. Blake tensed a bit, more surprised than repulsed, but also just _slightly_ repulsed. When she pulled herself away, she made a face.

"Yang, gross. Morning breath."

"Aw, c'moooon. It's not _that_ bad, is it?"

Blake smirked a bit.

"Taste for yourself."

It was her turn to dive in for a kiss, though unlike Yang, Blake kept her lips pursed and her tongue under control. It was hot and lazy and perhaps a bit sticky, but if Blake was going to subject herself to doing this kind of thing, there was no one else she would've rather done it with.

Yang stayed on the kiss for a moment before sliding back.

"Aw, it's not so bad," she said. "But... yeah, maybe I'll go brush. Care ta join me?"

"Not just yet," Blake mumbled. "I'll get there eventually..."

"Alrighty then."

Yang wrestled her way out of the blankets, draping them over Blake once she was free. Blake had half a mind to reach out for her and pull her back down; she hated this part of the morning when Yang left her. It was the moment that destroyed the possibility of continuing their lazy moments of close proximity – as soon as someone got out of bed, the subtle magic was gone.

But Yang noticed the hand curling onto the sheets right where she'd just been lying, and she turned back around and bent down to kiss Blake between the ears.

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" she promised.

With a sigh, Blake nodded and watched her go.

Before heading to the bathroom, Yang went to Weiss' bed. Zwei woke and gave a small greeting bark, and Yang patted his head before urging him to go back to sleep.

Weiss was lying on her back with Ruby clinging loosely to her stomach, using the heiress' shoulder as her pillow. Yang leaned over them both, first to kiss Ruby's head and then to do the same to Weiss. She could only get away with kissing the heiress if she was dead asleep, or else it'd be _Yang_ who was dead.

Once she'd finished her business there, she retreated to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She splashed cold water onto her face, running her wet fingers through her bangs.

When finished, she buried her face in her personal towel where it hung over the shower curtain, then retreated back to the sink. She opened a drawer to fish out her toothbrush, then squeezed a bit of paste out of the tube and started cleansing herself of the dreaded morning breath.

Yang brushed for several minutes, until rinsing became a necessity and the cold water swirled around the inside of her cheeks and gums. She made it a game with herself to try and aim the water like a fountain and get it directly into the drain, something she'd done together with Ruby since they were kids and still did on occasion even now.

Once she was satisfied with herself, Yang sauntered back into the room, only to find Blake hadn't made an effort to move as she'd said she would.

Her girlfriend was still lying in bed beneath the blankets Yang had dropped on her, never having moved from her position. Yang soon discovered she'd fallen back asleep, curled up on the spot where Yang's warmth still lingered.

The blonde sighed but smiled, then took a seat on the edge of the bed. She sat above Blake and simply combed fingers through her hair once again, nails curling over her ears.

"No fair," she mumbled. "I just brushed my teeth for you, and now I can't even kiss you..."

Well, maybe not on the lips, lest she risk waking Blake up. But Yang did allow herself to bend down and hold a kiss to the girl's temple.

The little purr resurfaced as Yang continued her ministrations, rubbing her palms all up and down Blake's side and through her hair. Her girlfriend gave a tiny moan and rolled over onto her back, exposing her stomach. Yang circled her hands over Blake's sleepwear, then bent forward to bury her head in the girl's shoulder. The purr was still resonating loudly, and the blonde took a moment to just be still there, nuzzling into the side of Blake's neck and kissing again.

But when her fingertips grazed Blake's ribs again, she felt the sleeping girl jolt slightly, letting out a whimper. It wasn't pain, but rather something else.

Yang pulled away as a devilish smirk formed on her lips. She brought both hands down to Blake's stomach and started to rub slowly, so her sleeping girlfriend would never expect what was to come.

Gradually, Yang started using her nails, letting them graze Blake's sides and abdomen.

Every time, Blake squirmed a little bit, her ears flicking, but she didn't wake. Not yet, anyway.

Yang leaned downward to roll up the top part of Blake's yukata, revealing her smooth stomach. Pressing her lips to skin, Yang blew teasingly as her hands continued to tickle.

Blake woke with a small gasp, writhing helplessly beneath the brawler's touch.

"Y-Yang- don't- ah!"

Yang smirked wickedly as she continued her slow, torturous tickling methods, easily able to pin the tired girl in whatever way was convenient for the attack.

"Sorry, Blake. What was that?"

Blake made an effort to turn onto her side, but Yang rolled her back over with ease and continued her antics. The Faunus girl hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she was definitely awake now.

"Y-Yang, don't... a-ah! S-Stop!"

"Don't stop, you say? Well, if you insist!" Yang took advantage of Blake's relaxed and defenseless state.

But Blake wasn't hurt by this at all.

In the past, people she'd shown her vulnerable side to had hurt her, sometimes physically and sometimes emotionally.

But Yang wasn't taking advantage of her now for bad reasons or with ill intentions. She was being very gentle, very careful as to not press too hard. She was certain to always throw an arm out to prevent Blake from rolling off the bed, guiding her back to the center of the mattress.

Blake didn't interpret Yang's little 'attack' as such. It didn't make her uncomfortable to know that Yang had decided to use Blake's weaknesses against her.

Rather... it felt nice to be able to trust someone with them.

Blake succumbed to her fate, trying to keep her chuckling to a minimum as to not wake Ruby and Weiss.

Yang wiggled fingers all up and down her girlfriend's sides and over her stomach, laughing lightly to herself at the sight of Blake smiling so much, her cheeks rosy and lifted high.

Only after the Faunus girl had been rendered breathless did Yang finally relent. She laid herself down over Blake in a brief embrace, mumbling apologies into her trembling ears.

"Sorry," she said. "I just couldn't help myself."

She waited until Blake had regained her breath before sitting her up. The Faunus girl sighed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you, Yang?"

"Mm, maybe let me make it up to you?" Yang offered. Without warning, she scooped Blake into her lap, sliding one arm beneath her knees and the other beneath her shoulders. Blake's ears flicked curiously as she looked up at the blonde.

"Yang? What-"

"I just feel like carrying you, that's all."

"You don't have to-"

"Aw, but I wanna!" Yang whined. "Can I Blakey, pleeease?"

The Faunus girl flashed a glance over to Weiss' bed, ensuring the others were still fast asleep.

"Fine..."

"Yay!" Yang squeezed her warmly and kissed the bridge of her nose.

She got to her feet, lifting Blake with a small "hup!"

Blake didn't know what to do with her hands – she'd never been in this situation before. Adam had always carried her on his back when she was young, but this was entirely different.

And this was with _Yang_.

Blake could feel her heart start to thump a bit quickly, and she directed her gaze to the floor, her hands clutching at her shorts as Yang brought her toward the bathroom, a small skip in her step.

"Here we are!"

Once there, Yang slowly let her down onto her feet, and Blake straightened herself up, standing for the first time since last night.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it!"

Yang grinned, and judging by the way she wasn't heading for the door, Blake assumed she intended to stick around unless asked to leave.

The Faunus girl dug out her toothbrush as well as the tube of paste and set to work. But all the while, her eyes were drawn to the reflection in the mirror.

Yang stood behind her, brushing her long mane of golden hair, running the brush through it a few times before deeming it "Good enough." After that, she slid a step closer to Blake and began brushing her hair for her as well.

The Faunus girl instantly relaxed against her warm hands, taking a step back toward her girlfriend. She forgot to move the brush in her mouth for a moment as she focused on the one at her back.

It took a chuckle and a nudge from Yang to rouse her.

"Uhh, Blake? Ya got a little..."

When Blake looked into the mirror, she saw Yang motioning at her lip. Blake noticed a bit of foam had dripped down her chin, and she quickly spat out her mouthful and wiped her mouth.

Yang put the hair brush aside, sighing in satisfaction as she ran a hand smoothly through Blake's tresses.

As the Faunus girl continued to brush her teeth, Yang couldn't figure out what to do with her hands. So she put them to use again.

Stepping close to the girl's back, Yang wrapped her arms loosely around Blake's stomach, giving a slight tug to bring her close. With a contented hum, Yang rested her chin on the girl's shoulder and nuzzled into the side of her neck, kissing her softly.

Blake noticed her own blush in the mirror and dipped her head a bit.

"Yang... I need to spit."

"Mm, go right ahead~"

"I swear..."

Despite the romantic embrace she found herself in, Blake was forced to hunch over the sink and spit out the white bubbles in a rather unflattering way. She finished brushing and rinsed her mouth out with cold water, then grabbed a small towel and dried her mouth and chin off.

All the while, Yang never let her go, nestling affectionately into the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Mmm, Blake~ You're so soft~"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

Blake leaned back into her embrace, closing her eyes willingly as she relaxed against Yang. She moved her hands up to her waist, placing them over her girlfriend's knuckles. Blake let out a small purr, staying still for the moment and simply enjoying Yang's warmth at her back.

The brawler chuckled against her neck, feeling the ticklish vibrations as they transferred from Blake's stomach onto her arms. Yang let out a hum of her own, squeezing Blake ever tighter to her chest.

"Ooooh, Blakey, you're the cutest thing ever!" she cooed.

Blake reached back with one arm, idly curling her fingers through Yang's hair at the back of her head, tilting her face and angling her partner's lips so that they were just inches from her own.

"I beg to differ."

Her breath smelled of mints, and a few seconds later, Yang discovered it tasted just the same.

The kiss was a bit awkward due to their current positions, so it didn't last terribly long. Yang pecked the edge of Blake's mouth before pulling back, trailing lazy kisses up the side of her neck, then going up to her temple and as far as her cat ears.

Blake relished the feeling for a moment, leaning back a bit more to allow Yang's lips to press more firmly against her ears. The Faunus girl released a choppy purr, louder than the others, more like a sigh. She turned around in Yang's embrace and looped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders, pulling Yang in for a fuller kiss.

Blake could feel the blonde's smug smirk, as well as the warm hands roaming up her back and sides. She admitted she very much enjoyed these kisses with fresh, cool breaths, rather than the messier ones from the earlier morning hours.

But even those sloppy, stale kisses had their merit.

When they parted, both girls were slightly breathless. Blake reached up to tuck a few stray locks of hair behind Yang's ear, and the blonde returned the favor and kissed her nose.

"Wanna get started on breakfast?" she wondered.

"In a minute. But first..."

Blake took her girlfriend by surprise as she bent down and hoisted Yang up into her arms, her hands locked around the small of Yang's back.

"Whoa!" Yang whooped. She found herself elevated, her hands braced on Blake's shoulders as her feet were lifted off the bathroom floor.

Blake carried her back into the dorm room and collapsed onto the bed with herself on top, pinning Yang playfully beneath her. With a smirk, she dipped down and stole another kiss from the brawler.

Yang hummed happily into her mouth, but just before she could relax into it, she ended up squeaking in surprise. Blake's hands trailed down to either of Yang's sides and pushed inward, giving her a jumpstart.

"B-Blake!" Yang gasped in a high pitch, much higher than she'd ever used before. Blake laughed and released her.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

She leaned down and pressed their foreheads together tenderly.

Yang pouted, but shrugged.

"Ya got me. Now we're even."

Yang sat up and pulled Blake into her lap, drawing her into another kiss. She pressed her palms to Blake's back, grabbing fistfuls of her shirt to keep her close.

But when her own stomach made a long, hungry sound, Yang blushed and released her.

Blake was hiding chuckles behind her hand, her ears flicking amusedly.

"Let's start on breakfast," she decided.

Blake stood and offered her hand.

Yang accepted with a smile, knowing there'd never be another palm that fit quite so perfectly in her own.

* * *

 **A/N: I just. Love lazy morning scenarios. I want one like this one day *siiighs***

 **If you like my work, please support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
